The Confession
by XxPetraforlifexX
Summary: What if Winter had said yes to Aimery's proposal?


The Confession

Authors note: Ok, guys I told you that I would write a lunar chronicles fan fic, and well here it is. I decided to do it on Jacinter. I would've done it on Kaider because they're my favorite couple, but the ideas for a story about them just wouldn't come to me. Also I'm still reading Winter, so please no spoilers past Cress. And for those of you who liked my Makorra fan fic, I'm probably going to write my next story about them. So yeah, let's get on to the story.

Part of me wishes that I had never agreed to marry Aimery, but I did what I had to do in order to protect Jacin from his inevitable wrath if I said no. I knew that he would blame Jacin, if I said no, so I said yes. And no matter how much I may want to regret saying yes, I can't because that would mean I would be putting Jacin's life in danger, and I can't do that, not after everything that he's helped me through. The wedding is tomorrow, and I am very nervous to say the least. Stepmother is no doubt enjoying all the pain she is putting me through by allowing this engagement. Right now I'm making my way to the menagerie where Scarlet is maybe talking to her will make me feel better. I'm carrying a basket of food with me, to give to her when I get there. Because they've probably been starving her.

After several minutes of walking I finally make it to menagerie, and I make sure to say hello to Ryu before I go to see Scarlet.

"Hey, boy." I say sweetly, while reaching my hand through the bars to pet his head

He rubs his head up against my hand, before giving me an almost sympathetic look. Like he knows what's happening tomorrow.

"I'll see you later, I've got to go see Scarlet."

I remove my hand from the cage, and start walking over to where Scarlet is sitting. She's been wearing that same red hoodie from the day that she ended up here, I wonder why.

"Hey, crazy." Scarlet turns to face me

"Hello, Scarlet." I sit down next to the bars

I start unpacking the basket of food that I brought for her, an assortment of fine pastries.

"Are those for me?"

"Who else would they be for, Ryu?

I hand her a croissant, and she gives me a thankful smile.

"So, I wanted to talk to you about something."

She starts eating, and nods her head.

"Well, I know that I haven't told you this until now, and I probably should've but, I'm kind of getting married tomorrow."

Her face drops, and she raises her eyebrows.

"Since when?!"

"Since a couple of weeks ago when Aimery asked me."

"Uh, stars why him?"

I lower my voice to a hushed tone "It's not like I want to marry him, I doing it protect Jacin."

"Oh, that makes perfect sense, not."

"Ok, how about I put it like this. If Wolf was your best friend and there were already rumors flying around that you two had feelings for each other, and imagine Aimery comes strolling along and asks you to marry him. If you said no, who do you think he would place the blame on, I'll help you out, Wolf. I hope that made sense, but the point is if I say no to Aimery he will most definitely kill Jacin one way or another."

Scarlet knits her eyebrows together.

"Ugh, whatever I thought coming to talk to you would help me clear my head somehow, but I guess not." I say while getting up from my seat on the ground

"Wait, I'm sorry it's just that I don't know what you want me to say. Congratulations?"

"I'll figure out on my own don't worry, also enjoy your food." I leave the basket outside of the cage, but its close enough that Scarlet can reach it

"Take a good look at me, because the next time you see me I'll be a married woman, just not to the right person." I look at the ground before walking away

The day of the wedding, 10:05 am

I'm doing something that I thought I wouldn't be doing for at least another five years. Standing in front of a mirror looking at myself in a wedding dress. Don't get me wrong the dress is absolutely beautiful, it's a princess style dress, I could've seen that one coming. With flower embroidery covering the fitted bodice. I let out a longing sigh, this day could possibly be the worst day of my life. I'm surprised I haven't had any hallucinations considering how much I've been worrying. The actual wedding ceremony is in a couple of minutes, and I am so nervous. I'm just throwing my whole life away to one man who probably won't even stay faithful to me. Just the thought of spending my whole life with Aimery makes me sick to my stomach, but I just keep telling myself that I'm doing this for Jacin.

Walking down this aisle in front of everyone almost feels like a crime. But I have to do what I have to do. So I continue walking, walking towards Aimery. I finally make it up to the raised platform, and stand in front of Aimery. Out of the corner of my eye I can see the court, and my step mother. And like I figured Jacin is nowhere to be seen.

The wedding officiant begins to speak "Shall we begin?"

I nod my head, but suddenly the doors to the ceremony room doors swing open, and when they do Jacin hastily walks in.

"Stop the wedding!" He exclaims

"What do you think you're doing?" Levana yells

Jacin completely ignores her and walks straight to me, he takes my hands in his.

"I can't let you do this."

"Jacin, please what are you doing here?" I ask

"I'm stopping you from making the worst decision in your life."

Aimery looks completely taken aback.

I move my voice to a whisper "I'm doing this to protect you."

"That's ironic considering I'm the one that should be protecting you."

"And if you're going to marry him, then I have to tell you something." He quickly presses his lips to mine

And I kiss him back, with all the love and emotion that I've ever felt for him.

He pulls away and says "I love you."

"I, I love you too."

Levana immediately stands up and motions for her guards "Get him out of here, now!"

Two guards walk up from behind Jacin, and grab him by the shoulders, and start to drag him out. I try to go and help him but Aimery grabs my hand.

"Don't." He says as I rip my hand away from him

"Jacin, don't worry I'll find a way to get to you! I promise!" I say with panic in my voice

He gives me a faint smile, before he's completely dragged out of the doors of the ceremony.

Authors ending note: Ok guys, what did you think did you like it? Also I recently read some of Winter and it's the part where Scarlet and Wolf are finally reunited, I was so happy. It makes me want to write fan fics about them lol. But yeah if you read till the end thank you so much, and don't forget to review it if you like it or if you didn't. Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
